Hourglass
by Kisakaze
Summary: A vastly mysterious vampire appears in Mikaela Hyakuya's quest to save Yuichiro Hyakuya. When the mysterious vampire reaches the brink of existence, the calmer lives the vampire managed to create for Mika and Yuu will disappear, returning to the original output of the quest. Along the way, Mika and Yuu discover the binary code of the world, and the hourglass. Consists of Mika x Yuu
1. The Glitch

Mikaela Hyakuya. The vampire who never wanted to be one. She's seen him around too often, expressionless, emotionless, his blue eyes were dull in color but filled with anger and sullen.

Not a single vampire in the entire world understood him, she knew. She didn't fully either. No matter what she did, she'd never understand much of the pain. Or could she?

"Mika-kun, is it?" She said suddenly one day. All morning, she had followed Mikaela around, finding a good timing to speak to him when nobody else was around. The blonde haired boy stopped in his tracks, turned, and looked at her with his icy eyes.

"Yes, I am." He spoke, cold and always sounding irritable.

"Do you always do things alone? Do you prefer it that way?" She said. The blonde's dull expression remains, but a hint of confusion creased his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Mika replies.

She smiled, Mika noticing the girl only bared one sharp canine.

"What I mean is, do you want a head start to find Yuuichirou Hyakuya?"

Mikaela's eyes widened, and in less than a second, he dashed forward, holding her collar, an undeniable rage arising in him.

"What. Do. You. Know. Of. Him?"

She laughs, unfazed to the slightest. "Relax, Mika-kun. I'm planning on telling you everything. I'm planning on helping you, is why I asked."

Mikaela studied her red eyes, took a deep breath, and let go of her collar.

The girl smiles again in amusement.

"Yuichiro joined the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. And since you realize humans are holding him against his own will of experimentation, you plan on running away with him, correct?" She starts.

Mika nods. "He doesn't understand. He doesn't want to believe those humans are using him. Tch! Greedy, filthy, just like vampires. How would you know anything?"

"Mika-kun, Mika-kun. You can't just expect the boy to run away suddenly with his somehow magically resurrected friend, you know?" The girl laughs, ignoring his question. Mika looks away and opens his mouth to speak, but she cuts him off. "I know, but don't worry too much into it. Yuu was just surprised, see? He loves you." Her smile widens. "You are his best friend."

Mika blinks, flustered, and although it's physically impossible for vampires to blush, Mika was just barely human enough (about a few percent still or so...) to have a tint of red on the tip of his nose.

The girl giggles hysterically. "So cute~! I hold it an accomplishment to make supposedly cold-hearted Mika blush for the first time!" She squeals. Mika rolls his eyes, the blush gone.

"Just tell me what you're planning, vampiress."

"Oh? Actually, if you say that around Krul, she'll kill you. She's the only vampiress around here."

"... That's the first time I've heard a vampire speak so modernly."

"What?! S-shut up, okay?! What do you mean 'modern?!'"

"... Modern."

"Hmph."

Mika discussed the meeting time between him and her.

* * *

12:03 a.m. Mika strode up the dark tower stairs, wind sprinting ahead of him. Once he reached the top, he eyed the silhouette sitting in the balcony-like wall, swaying her legs.

She turns around, her maroon-colored eyes shining in the moonlight. "Ah, Mika-kun! Very punctual." The one-fanged vampire says, placing her hands on her hips. She smirks comically. "Did you bring enough vials of Krul's blood?"

Mika parts his cloak, showing her the twelve vials of blood he convinced Krul to give up.

"It's enough to last me twelve days. Is that enough?"

"... Are you stupid? Of course not!"

Mika raised an eyebrow.

"How long is this trip going to take, then?" He asks.

"You're not coming back to refill ever again, dumbass! You'll be escaping with Yuu, remember?" She scoffs. Mika blinks.

Right. He hadn't thought of that. What was going to be his blood source?

"Why not Yuu?" The girl said, as if reading his mind. Mika glares at her.

"Absolutely not. He barely wants to leave with me, like he would allow me to use him as my source! He-" Mika pauses, his expression abruptly changing to regret.

"I've turned into the monster he's hated all his life.

Silence fell between the two bickering vampires. The girl sighed, then grits her teeth angrily.

"You moody sunovabitch! Can you not force your gloominess on me?! Shut the hell up already, we're going, we'll figure out something for you." She snaps, standing up on the balcony and glancing back at Mika, who looked at her, slightly dumbfounded. "Are you coming or not?!"

Mika lets go of his cape, letting it fall and covering his belt.

"What about your sustain for blood? You're not escaping with us but you still need-"

"I'm not a vegetarian like you! I'll kill someone or whatever on the way!"

"Vegetarian?"

The two continue to argue as Mika follows her off the roof and begin their long night journey to reach the Japanese Imperial Demon Army headquarters.

* * *

It reached the more speedy course of the journey, where the wind propelled Mika's hair backwards as he chased after the girl, who was surprisingly much faster than he was.

"I'm less of a strength sort of vampire and rely more on agility." She had told her earlier that night.

It was very difficult to talk in this condition, but Mika didn't mind at all. Normally, it would have just annoyed him to speak with another vampire otherwise, but if it involved Yuu, he'd talk as much as he needed.

To be honest, he couldn't hold much trust in this vampire he followed after. He met her this morning; why'd he agree to the journey in the first place? But Mika knew why. All he wanted- all he _needed-_ was a lead to Yuu. Besides, it wasn't as if she was much of a danger to him. Well, it didn't seem that way, at least. Mika didn't have the slightest idea how powerful she really was.

Before he knew it, she landed on a slanted roof of an abandoned house, and he stopped beside her. Following her gaze, his eyes landed on the tall and winding headquarters where he presumed soldiers of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army slept.

"Yuichiro lives in the seventh floor." She said suddenly. Mika breathed, the winter air puffing from his mouth. Without waiting, he hopped off the roof and dashed to the side of the building which he began to run up.

Moments later, as Mika charged up the building walls, the girl appeared by him, doing a front flip and lands on the roof before somehow piloting herself into the sky like an acrobatic. She lands steadily on the side of the building, using the rubber in her soles to hold her steady.

Mika shook his head and he ran past her. Unsurprisingly, she something bobbed her way upward, before laughing and ran next to him like a normal person. Er, normal... Vampire?

They made it to the seventh floor, where she told Mika which balcony was his. They landed silently on the sill. The curtains were pulled closed.

"Now," she whispered, "we discuss how you're going to get in without looking like a stalker."

Mika rolls his eyes.

"Does it matter? I would've tracked him down alone anyways."

"Oh? But he'd think you're a hallucination of some sort, or a lucid dream. Think about it, blondie, he thought you were dead until like a week or so ago. You have to approach this slowly. That was your mistake last time." She hissed, slapping Mika 'lightly' and playfully on the cheek.

Surprisingly, it hurt. His cheek stung. She looked at him and smirked, holding up the number four in her fingers and mouthed the word, 'progenitor.'

"Well, he won't think you're a hallucination if I'm there with you, simple as that. You can't hallucinate people you've never met before." The girl giggles. Mika furrows his eyebrows.

"That's your idea of a plan?!"

She snorts as she laughs and grabs hold of the sliding door that bordered Yuu's room. As she slid it open _forcefully,_ the lock that supposedly held the door closed snapped into pieces.

Immediately, there was a panicked shuffle inside the room.

"W-Who's there?! A familiar voice shouts. Mika also heard a sword being pulled from the wall and slid out.

The girl poked her head inside.

"Ya-hoooooo, Yuu-kun! Good morning!" She exclaims.

"AHHHHH! A bloodsucker-?!"

Mika grabbed her shoulder and pulled her out of the room. "Idiot." He mutters.

"Yuu-chan? This might be abrupt..." Mika cautiously pokes his head in Yuu's room, seeing the raven-haired boy's eyes widen.

"M-Mika? Then, this must be a dream, then..."

"Nope!" She slips her head through the curtain, grinning comically.

"If it was a dream, it'd just be Mika! But I'm here so..." She says. Yuu blinks uncomfortably, thoroughly confused..

"Would you let me explain already?!" Mika snaps, shoving her, causing her to laugh gleefully, but stumble. Mika takes a deep breath.

"Yuu, I don't think I made it clear enough before, but the humans are using you. Your comrades, your leader, everyone." Mika begins. Yuu sits down on his bed slowly, still having a difficult time processing what the situation, which seemed to be accelerating at the speed of light.

"W-what do you mean by that, Mika? I just don't understand-"

"Ah~ the humans haven't even told you, I see. Just shows you how selfish they really are." She butts in. Yuu glances at her, bewildered.

"Yuu-chan." Mika grabs Yuu's hands and holds them gently.

"You- we have a gene in us; the Seraph. When triggered, we turn into demons; weapons." Mika paused, the lump in his throat growing.

"I've seen you transform. You've already been genetically modified for the humans to use. Yuu... Yuu, they're going to use you as a tool in their army! I can't- I can't let that happen!"

Yuu stares into Mika's pleading blue eyes.

"I knew what you were saying to me the other day." Yuu says softly. "I want to leave with you but..." The raven stares at Mika's hands.

"Are we going to hide for the rest of our lives? And… what of the others?"

Mika smiles.

"Of course not... We'll figure something out, we'll fight together." Mika says softly. "You'll… see those humans again sometime…" Yuu's eyes felt wet, and he pulled Mika into a hug.

"I still can't believe you're alive." Yuu says, his voice muffled in Mika's cloak. Mika pats Yuu's hair.

And the moment is destroyed when she starts giggling.

"This reward is... Too much~!" She gasps, holding her stomach as she laughed hysterically. "I get to see such beautiful boy love!"

Yuu and Mika look at her, Yuu's face the color of a tomato.

"H-hey! Who are you anyway? Who is she, Mika?!" Yuu demands. Before Mika could reply, she points at her wristwatch.

"Tick tock. Remember when you screamed earlier, Yuu? Must've woken someone up." The girl teases. She gestures towards Mika."We have to go now."

Yuu pulls on his uniform over his clothes, grabs his gun and sword, and tips his hat.

"Ready whenever you are." He responds.

Mika grabs Yuu's hand as he follows her out the balcony. She jumps off, her cape and hair sailing in the wind.

"Catch up if you can!" She calls and she torpedoes to the ground level and lands gracefully.

Mika smiles at Yuu. "Forgive me, Yuu-chan." Mika jokes, and picks Yuu up bridal style.

"Eh? EEEHHH?!' Yuu shrieks as Mika jumps from the balcony, wind breaking apart as Mika soared through the air and lands on the smooth rocks below.

"Let's go!" She calls to Mika, and the two start running, Yuu still in Mika's arms.

"M-Mika! Let me down!" Yuu yells in embarrassment as Mika and she race against time.

"Can you keep up with us?" Mika asks, a smile tugging at his lips. Yuu glanced at the female vampire running so fast she was nearly hovering that Mika was so desperately trying to keep up with and shook his head slightly, blushing.

"Thought so."

"S-shut your face!"

Yuu buries his face in Mika's shoulder, trying to hide his reddened cheeks. Not meaning too, he inhales the scent.

Mika smelled clean, with a slight metallic smell mixed in with vanilla. Yuu couldn't help but wonder what he washed his cloak in.

 _Death._ He snorts.

"Cute~! If only I had a camera!"

Yuu looks at the girl, who appeared to be running backwards, with a perverted grin on her face.

"This isn't-!" Yuu stammers, noticing Mika tightened his grip around him in embarrassment.

"Shut up." Was all Mika managed to say to her.

She laughs. "Fufu, you're so prone to teasing. I see why Ferid takes an interest in you."

Suddenly, she trips on a rock from running backwards, does a quick backflip, and lands steadily on her feet again.

* * *

Once she and Mika slowed down, Yuu looked around the area. It was a grassy meadow. She points at the small cottage hidden in the trees. "You'll be living there. There's a ton of wild animals around here; there's edible plants and fruit too. Although Yuu will really be the only one needing it." The girl explains. She opened her cloak, surprising Mika with a large bag of... Something.

"Clothes. Human clothes. Like, casual." She says with a smile.

She guides Mika and Yuu into the treehouse-like cabin, which was large and covered at least 4 large trees. It had an upstairs as well.

The girl wets her lips. "Kitchen and living room down here. Bedroom and a bathroom upstairs. There's also an empty room for whatever you two want: A library, a lounge..." She smirks slyly. "Where you view porn- I MEAN, AHAHA..."

Mika chooses to ignore her comment while Yuu processes it slowly. "W-Wait? Bed...room? Like one?" He asks suddenly, a blush creeping across his slightly tan face. She grins.

"Yup. You two slept in the same bed as children, so why not?" She replies innocently. Yuu looks at Mika shyly, who was examining the kitchen.

"So, Mika. About your blood source...?" She starts, pulling up a chair from the small table and sitting down.

Mika closes the cupboard he was looking in.

"I can deliver Krul's blood to you often. Maybe two times a month, each time with 15 vials." She suggests. Mika stares at his feet as he leans against the counter.

"I honestly don't know. It's not much anymore of if I consume enough; it's the craving of human blood that makes me lose sanity. Krul's blood is only good to keep me alive, but it doesn't satisfy any craving..." He mumbles.

Yuu steps into the kitchen.

"What? You just need human blood, right, Mika? Why don't you..." Yuu continues.

"Use me as your source?"

Mika's jaw drops, and so does her's for a second, but she giggles.

"How romantic!" She exclaims, but Yuu ignores her, keeping using gaze on the stunned Mika.

"Y-Yuu, are you insane?!" Mika yells, slamming his hands on the table. "I could never do that!"

"Why not? Do you drink out of other humans but refuse to for me?" Yuu retorts.

The girl goes quiet, her eyes filled with concern.

"No! I've never drank human blood before! And I especially won't drink yours!" Mika growls.

"Mika, I'm not fully human anyway and you know that! Is there a reason you're avoiding it so much?!" Yuu clenched his fist.

"Are you afraid o-of a demon's blood?! That's it, isn't it?!"

"THAT'S NOT IT!" Mika screams, his face shadowed, his fists clenched so tightly his knuckles turned red.

The room goes silent, and Mika feels tears swelling on the sides of his eyes. "T-that's not it..." He repeats softly.

"I haven't drank human blood for a reason. I-I'm still not fully vampire. My eyes aren't red. I don't have complete power yet. But if I turn into a vampire, I'll be ageless and live forever."

Mika looks up at Yuu and smiles painfully.

"What's gonna happen when you grow older and leave me behind?"

Yuu turns cold at those words.

"Mika." He says sternly. "I promised myself that I'd never leave anyone behind ever again."

An odd silence filled the room, until she started laughing. Mika looks at her, thoroughly irritated, Yuu ready to pull out his sword and threaten her, when she snorts and begins to talk.

"Y-You guys are such idiots!" She cackled, practically doubling over in laughter. Slowly pulling herself together, she grins at Mika.

"You do realize you won't turn into a full vampire if you drink Yuu's blood, right?" The girl says, getting up and placing her hand on her hips.

Mika blinks, and she scoffs. "You just said it yourself! Yuu is not _fully_ human; it's not technically _human_ blood, but it'll definitely fill and satisfy. That's why I suggested it in the first place." She sighs. "I'm not a bimbo, I thought this through, ya know?!"

She was right, but Mika couldn't help but feel hesitant.

"Then, it should be all okay, right?" Yuu nods. Mika stared at his feet.

"But, Yuu. I'll be treating you like… like livestock!" Mika blurts out the worry that had ached him since the beginning of the journey. Yuu turns to Mika, his expression softening.

"First of all, you're not going to drain me. Second, I know you need it to leave. And third, I'm allowing you to. _Willing to._ It's just something I want to do for my family." Yuu reassures.

Mika manages to smile in return, and she breathes heavily, as if she had been holding in her breath the entire time.

"Well, looks like my work here is done. I'll see you two in a few weeks." She says, grinning. But what bothered Mika was that this grin was… a bit plastic. "Goodbye, Yuu. Bye, Mika. I'll be back with blood. Just cause I know it's not healthy to feed off Yuu _all_ the time." She snickers; a forced laughed, Mika notes.

The girl waves and exits through the window, dashing into the trees and disappearing from sight in a second.

Yuu and Mika stare at the open window, the light breeze brushing through the cabin.

"Hey…" Yuu whispers.

"Hmm?" Mika replies.

Yuu glances at the sky, which had cleared up a lot since their arrival.

"Doesn't she remind you of Akane?"


	2. Curry and Pillows

"Yuu-chan, you'll get a cold if you sleep here."

Yuu's eyes slowly opened to the sight he had wished for for years. He yawned.

"Sorry, Mika. I just kinda... Dozed off."

Yuu sat up straight, lazily smiling at the blonde boy, who flicked his forehead lightly.

"Idiot Yuu. What would you do if I had gone out or something?" Mika pouted. Yuu scratches the back of his head.

"Where would you go?" Yuu teases. Mika huffs.

"Ah, you're hopeless. Do you want something to eat?"

Yuu rolls over in the couch, his back facing Mika.

"... Curry." He responds.

"Are you trying to stir up memories?"

Yuu looks at Mika.

"If you don't want to make it, that's fine..."

"I'll make it, I'll make it!"

Yuu watches Mika huff and head for the door. He admired this new, casual Mika.

Their uniforms were spinning in the washers, and they were wearing the clothes the girl had given to them. Out of habit, Yuu dressed in a green-striped black T-Shirt and black jeans. Mika had a long sleeve black shirt with a red flannel. It was so weird to see Mika not in his vampire uniform, or, for cruddy memories, livestock clothing. Still, it made Yuu feel relaxed.

Mika shuts the house door behind him, breathing in the fresh air of the meadow.

"That Yuu..." He mumbles under his breath, but he can't help but smile.

Lately, Mika's jaw has actually gotten tired from smiling, something he would have never of expected. Four years of being a forced vampire; it had never given him a moment where he could grin so much. Not that he cared about that span of time anymore.

Life was good, for once.

Mika gathers carrots and potatoes from the field. It's been three weeks since she left; and then since Mika had planted an entire garden and Yuu had built a library. "I do read! Occasionally..." Yuu had said, hiding the fact that he built the library for Mika.

Mika chuckled at the thought of it. Yuu is a stubborn idiot; but he was thoughtful, and he was Mika's idiot.

Family.

* * *

Mika brings the basket inside and sets it on the table as he heats the stove.

Mika truthfully never learned cooking. He just thought of it as simple, and he's made plenty of meals before. It just felt like he was born with the knowledge, and curry was no challenge. Besides, back in Sanguinem, he often visited the areas where vampires made bread for the 'livestock.' It gave him an idea of what cooking was like.

He glanced at the large notebook on the side of the counter. She was kind enough to provide him with a cookbook, but curry wasn't in it.

Mika leans against the counter as he peeled a potato, making sure the shavings were falling into the trash.

He wasn't surprised when he learned Yuu didn't know how to cook and had survived off of cafeteria meals in Shibuya. Mika rolled his eyes at the thought of the human school, but realizes he nearly shaved the entire potato up. He breathes, slightly flustered, and chops the potato up on the cutting board before tossing it in the stew.

He stirs the curry with a ladle, the swirling motion sending his mind off somewhere. Life had taken a sudden turn and gave him the peaceful life he had wished for since the beginning. He felt... Odd. Like his life two weeks ago didn't exist. It was blurry; like it was just a storybook he had flipped through briefly.

The curry was done. Mika turns off the stove slowly.

* * *

Yuu lay on the couch, his hands behind his head.

Was he an idiot? Or did he just not understand anything? He stared intently at the ceiling.

How was Yoichi? And Shinoa? And the rest of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army? He glances to the side. He understand a little what they were doing to him. Mika had explained the creature he had turned into once the pill had activated. A shiver ran up his spine. It was almost fictional, the way Mika described it. But he couldn't help but worry of his previous comrades.

It was childish, but he felt as if he had run away from the problems. From the war.

It's for the best.

Yuu blinks, sitting up straight, looking around the room. What was that voice?

Before Yuu could freak out, Mika enters the living with two bowls of curry on a tray. He sits down on the floor next to the coffee table and sets down the tray. Yuu slides off the couch and sits in front of Mika (and the coffee table), still glancing frantically around the room.

"What's wrong?" Mika asks curiously. Yuu rests his back against the couch, picking up his spoon and placing it in the bowl.

"Nothing, heh." Yuu responds, scooping the curry onto the spoon and into his mouth. His taste buds erupted with the rich flavor. It really had been a long time since he had eaten this. "I thought vampires didn't eat anything other than blood." He says, spoon still in mouth.

Mika shrugs. "We don't; it's not needed, I guess. I can still eat food, it just doesn't fill up me. I can still eat it for taste, though." He explains, flopping down on the carpet and exhaling deeply.

Yuu snorts. "So you could swallow an entire horse just for 'taste' and not throw up or anything?" He jokes. Mika giggles.

"I could. I like horses, though."

Yuu rolls his eyes, but laughs. "Jeez, there's always a horse lover in my life." He mutters, spooning more curry in his mouth.

Mika sits up, facing Yuu. "It's not bad, is it?" He asks with a grin.

Yuu looks up. "Hm?"

"The curry, dummy."

Yuu smirks. "It's good. You could be a wife." He teases. Mika's eyes widen, and he blushes furiously.

"I'M ONLY COOKING BECAUSE YOU CAN'T COOK FOR SHIT!" Mika retorts, trying to sound intimidating, but it only came off tsundere-like.

Yuu nearly chokes laughing.

"You asked me how it was, so I gave you a compliment!"

"I hate you!" Mika throws a pillow at Yuu's face.

* * *

Mika sits on the couch, watching Yuu complain under his breath as he set up the TV.

"Why am I the one who does all the building and tech?" Yuu had whined earlier.

"Because you're the only one who went to school, Yuu." Mika had replied with a wink, although it was obvious Mika knew how to build as well. Defeated, Yuu reluctantly started on the TV.

"Ah!" Yuu exclaimed, his mood brightening as he connected two wires. The TV screen came to life.

Yes, there is television in an apocalyptic world. Not in most areas, but some places weren't interested in the war between the vampires and humans. In fact, even some vampires didn't bother and had some parts of the world still modern. They were sealed off from the public and mostly unknown, but Yuu managed to catch the satellite signals for the broadcasts in those cities.

Yuu wipes his forehead, and Mika clapped his hands and cheered.

As Yuu fixed up the last of the problems, Mika appeared next to him with a glass of water.

"Good work." Mika said with a cheerful smile. Yuu blushes, but takes the glass of water and returns his smile.

Just then, a knock on the door sounded. Mika already knew who it was; no one else knew of the location.

And it was her. Mika let her in, and her eyes immediately rested on the TV.

"Ehhhh? Did you really manage to find a working one?" She asked, eyes large with excitement. Mika shrugged.

"Actually, we built it." He told her. Yuu coughed.

"Ahem, I built it." He corrects. Mika giggles, and she shrugs.

As Mika shuts the door, she grabs his sleeve. "This isn't fair! You guys are wearing such comfortable clothes and I'm still forced to wear this stupid uniform! They were never comfortable, right, Mika?" She complains.

Yuu walks up to the two, arms behind his head. "If it wasn't fair, why'd you give the clothes to us?" He pinches her hand on Mika's shoulder, causing her to retract her hand in surprise.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

Yuu hides partially behind Mika and sneers.

Mika shrugs. "Were the old uniforms uncomfortable? I never noticed." He says. She smiles a toothy grin.

"Heh... What would you have noticed, your mind constantly on Yuu? And saving him?" She jokes. Yuu felt his face flush, but is for once glad when she changes the subject and blabbers away.

"Oh, Mika, Ferid was asking for you and where you were. But since I told Krul her plan was already completed and you two were safe, she did you a favor and said you were on a long mission to find any escaped 'livestock.'" She says, using her fingers to make the quoting motion. "Although he did whine and everything, he's seems to of forgotten how bad that excuse was by now."

Mika scoffs, obviously not remorseful at all. In fact, he was quite thankful he was away from Ferid.

"How long will he believe that excuse? I'll be gone forever."

Yuu notices her grin falter a little.

"Maybe he won't believe it... Forever... Two years at the most..." She laughs nervously. Mika raises an eyebrow, but doesn't question it.

"You came early. Twice a month, wasn't it?" Yuu asks. She wets her lips.

"I was bored, the talk of Sanguinem was Mika's disappearance, and Krul hasn't managed to subdue everyone. It's weird when everyone's confused about a topic I know about, so I just left them to that." She sighs, tossing her long, chocolate-brown hair over her shoulder.

Yuu looks at her.

"T-they won't try to find him... Will they?" He asks in concern. She sniffs, but Mika answers for her.

"They don't even care if I died; of course not. Don't worry." Mika reassures.

The girl holds in her chuckles. "I think Rene and Lacus have made that clear." She cackles.

The female vampire sits down on the sofa, taking in the view of the house. "You've made it more... Homey! I like it!" She exclaims, clutching her hands together with pride. "Looks like I chose a house you liked, hm?"

Mika pulls Yuu to sit next to him, who resisted, but eventually accepted defeat.

"So..." She flashes her smile again. "Have you drank from Yuu yet?"

Mika jolts, and Yuu folds his arms. "He hasn't."

She laughs briefly, lying back on the couch. "Mika's always been stubborn."

Mika sputters. "Yuu's much more stubborn than I am." He snaps. She snickers.

"Hey, Mika! Don't turn on me like that!"

"Well, Mika was very arrogant as a vampire. You're welcome, Yuu-kun." She crosses her legs mockingly and flaps her wrists. "Why would you imply that I'm even remotely losing? He once said to Ferid when fighting Guren! Can you believe it?" She snickers. "And then he realizes that one of the humans set him up in a trap!"

"Shut up. I-I wasn't thinking straight, Yuu."

"Eh, humble and cunning Mika was an arrogant piece of shit during battle? I see."

"Yuu-chan!"

Yuu laughs and then smiles at Mika. "Just kidding." He says. Mika's cheeks turned pink.

"You two are at it again! Flirting everytime I'm here!" She breaks in again.

Mika whirls around, facing her. "Shut up! We're not flirting! We're family!" He snaps, only causing her to retreat to the edge of the couch comedically.

"Mika-kun's scary!" She whines, but gives Mika the stink eye.

"But you know, I also heard some dirt on Yuu." She says.

"What?!" Yuu holds his hands up defensively, but that didn't stop her. Mika sat forward a little.

"Yuu-kun would always get in fights and in class, even to the point of possibly being suspended. He was such a troublemaker!" The female vampire blurts out, before tumbling off the couch and grinning hysterically at Yuu.

"I.. I'll kill you!" Yuu screams, jumping up from the couch and chasing her relentlessly around the room, not even being close to catch the flexible vampire, but trying at the least. Mika sighed and laughed.

* * *

After Yuu managed to calm down and reseat himself on the couch, she prances around the sofa and plops down next to Mika. Mika curiously flips through channels, the three making comments on commercials and shows that went by.

Suddenly, she stands up, placing a small pouch in the coffee table. "I should go now, eh? The others will be suspicious. I'll leave this here. Krul's been generous. She does care for you a lot!" The girl jokes. As she heads for the door, Mika stands up from the couch abruptly.

"Wait."

She turns and looks at him. "Hm?"

Mika meets her gaze.

"Who are you exactly? You've never introduced yourself." He says sternly, holding his arm out in front of Yuu, as if protecting him.

Silence filled the room. Her smile fades, leading her to look emotionless, matching Mika.

Finally, she lets out a short laugh.

"Who am I? Like my name or something?" She asks.

She turns back to the door, glancing back at a wide-eyed Yuu and a serious Mika, who didn't seem to reply. She winks.

"Error L#1111145 ." She replies, showing her teeth again as she smirked.

And she left.

For a second, Mika thought his vision blurred.

"Did you see that?" Yuu said suddenly. Mika looks down at him, who was staring intently at the door.

"See what?" He asks slowly.

Yuu blinks. "Maybe it was just me, but it looked like she went static for half a second."


End file.
